


Stares

by GhostofMakaris (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/GhostofMakaris
Summary: Imagine your OTP meet at a gym, and person A is so distracted by person B that they nearly injure themselves. 
Prompt from otpprompts on Tumblr. Also on my Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I wrote this months ago, I am finally posting this here. It's also on my Tumblr-ClockworkHoenn. This also hasn't been edited yet, which I'm not surprised. Title due to change. I'm not so good at titles.

During one part in Adrien’s life, there was only a couple ways for him to get out of the house. And one of those ways was to go to go the gym. And so, for months, he would have Natalie drop him off to meet Nino. And they would work out for a while and leave at different times so Adrien’s father wouldn’t know.

And for a while these work out sessions helped Chat overpower Ladybug and be a better help to her. And he swore she watched him more often, wondering what had happened to him over the past couple months.

And then one day, there she was. Marinette was arguing with a man who was so much taller than her. Alya watched nearby, looking proud of her friend. Adrien was tempted to go fix the situation, but Marinette walked by the guy and picked up one of the weights like it was nothing. The man was shocked and so were many of the others that were around.

“Adrien, come on!” He turned his head away from what he was watching and joined his friend.

But throughout the rest of the time they were there, he had a hard time focusing on what he was doing. And he was sure she hadn’t noticed him. Adrien and Nino were on the other side of the weights, where Marinette and Alya had started. Now the two girls were over at the heavier weights. Alya actually wasn’t doing much and there were still people watching the small blue haired high school girl show off her strength. From where he was, Adrien watched as he used the weight set he was at. Marinette had placed several weights onto the bar on each side. The man from earlier seemed to think she couldn’t do it, which made Alya smirk. Then what everyone, but Alya, thought was impossible happened. Marinette picked up the weights and all of a sudden all Adrien could think of what was of how impressive she was.

“You’re going to drop your weight,” Nino warned, snapping Adrien back into reality. Before he could fix it, the weight fell out of his hand and into the others. Somehow this caused several of them to fall and almost fall on Adrien’s feet. That commotion got everyone’s attention and Adrien bent down to pick them all up with an embarrassed look. By the time he finished, Marinette and Alya were gone.

“Why didn’t you tell me Adrien was there?” She asked as she waited for her friend to finish changing, “I’m so embarrassed!”

“You should have known there was a reason for me wanting to come,” Alya responded as she opened the stall door. Marinette frowned.

“Still, you should have told me,” Alya laughed.

“You should have seen Adrien’s face! He looked so amazed,” Marinette’s face turned red as the two left the changing rooms that were in the front of the gym.

“So did everyone else!” Her face turned darker, “Oh my gosh I was showing off,”

“Sometimes you have to!” Alya smiled, “Stop freaking out!” Marinette glared at her, Adrien’s presence during the whole thing running through her head.

And after they had left, Nino had teased Adrien and the boy wondered if it was even worth finishing his workout.


End file.
